passion and enthusiasm
by Exquisiteliltart
Summary: breelynette ca,ping


Author: Exquisitliltart

Title: Passion and Enthusiasm  
Rating: NC-17

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Marc Cherry.

Word count: 1,955  
Description: Camping

Spoilers: none

Susan packed the cooler into her stuffed Volvo and slammed the trunk, "I'm so glad we're finally taking this trip together. We've never taken a 'just girls' camping trip like this."

Bree sidled up to the car and agreed, "It will be so nice to get away from the kids and enjoy nature for a few days. Do you like nature, Edie?"

"Not particularly," Edie replied.

"Let's get going. It's a long drive, and we can talk in the car," Lynette hopped in the backseat and Bree climbed in beside her.

Edie sat shotgun, and Susan drove, "I wish Gaby was coming with us. It's not the same without her."

"Yes, but she doesn't camp; it's not in her nature," Bree reminded them.

The Volvo was packed to the gills with equipment, food and everything else four women could possibly need for a weekend in the primitive woods. The drive was pleasant and the women talked, and looked out the window as the scenery changed from the city to country. Three hours into the six hour drive Susan spotted a mall in the middle of nowhere, "would you guys be opposed to stopping for lunch, and maybe doing a little shopping?"

"Sounds fine to me," Lynette said and everyone agreed.

Two hours later, upon returning to the car with multiple shopping bags, they realized there was no room for all of their new purchases. After spending quite a while trying to make the bags fit, Lynette became exasperated, "Either we take it all back, or someone sits on someone's lap for the rest of the drive. Bree, come on, just sit on my lap, and then we can trade places."

Lynette got in to the car, and pushed all of the shopping to one side of the backseat. Bree smoothed her white Capri pants and carefully settled herself onto Lynette.

"I don't like this. Let me know when you want to trade," Bree said, as she tried to find a comfortable position for her long legs.

"Come on, Bree, you look very dignified," Edie said smirking.

"Do I?" Bree squinted, curling her lips and folding her hands in her lap. Truly, she looked ridiculous. Lynette, trying to relieve her grumpiness, tickled Bree's sides, causing her to squirm and swat at Lynette's hands.

"Susan, can you turn up the air conditioning? I'm boiling back here," Lynette said, inhaling the scent of Bree's crisp perfume. She suddenly became fascinated with the tiny red hairs on the back of Bree's neck that seemed to be standing on end, and she blew on them which directly caused Bree to shiver. Lynette felt the shiver and suddenly felt very uncomfortable with Bree on her lap. After an hour of growing agitation Lynette finally had to move, "Um, my legs are falling asleep, can we trade places?"

"I'm not stopping," Susan called from the front seat.

"Okay, hang on," Bree awkwardly moved to the side while Lynette stood up and let Bree slide onto the seat, trying to keep the mountain of shopping bags from falling over on top of them. Lynette plunked down hard on Bree.

"This is better," Lynette making herself comfortable.

"Sorry, I don't know where to put my hands," Bree said flailing.

"I never have that problem," Edie remarked suggestively looking up from her magazine.

Bree rested her head on Lynette's shoulder and wrapped her hands loosely around her waist. When Lynette leaned back against Bree's chest she could feel her nipples poking through the light material of Bree's cardigan and rubbing against her back. Bree tried to distract herself from the loveliness of Lynette's weight pressing against her. She absently began to tap her foot rapidly, unaware that each tap sent little vibrations straight to Lynette's center. After a while of enduring this, Lynette couldn't sit still anymore, "Bree, could you please stop tapping?"

"What? I didn't realize I was."

"It's just getting…" Lynette trailed off and she suddenly felt breathless.

Bree looked at her, and then she became aware of the intense heat radiating out from Lynette against her thigh and she understood exactly what she had been doing to her friend. Embarrassed, she stopped immediately and removed her arms from around Lynette. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…um… annoy you."

"It's fine; you can put your arms around me if you like."

With their new level of awareness, the awkwardness increased 10-fold and unfortunately the car had just turned off onto the bumpy dirt road that led into the woods. Bree couldn't help but think about Lynette riding her thigh and knowing how it was affecting her.

"Buckle up everybody, this road is like riding the bull," Susan said cheerily hitting the first bump. Lynette went flying forward, and Bree grabbed her and pulled her back down against her body. Bree buckled the seatbelt around both of them, causing Lynette to be bound tightly against her. The bumpy road continued for several miles, and each bump caused more unnecessary friction between the two ladies.

"Oh, God- I'm close…oh, I mean, are we close…to the campsite," Lynette could barely control herself and was desperately trying not to full-on hump Bree. Susan hit a particularly intense bump and Bree and Lynette cried out simultaneously.

"We can not ride like this on the way home. We just can't," Bree said adamantly, as she held onto Lynette's hips for dear life. Lynette inhaled sharply, and she felt Bree's fingernails dig into her thighs. She turned slightly and fixated her eyes on Bree's lips just as her tongue darted across. Lynette could feel Bree's heart pounding in her chest, and she wanted nothing more than to give her a kiss. After an eternity of the bumpy dirt road they finally pulled up to the campsite. When the car stopped, Lynette and Bree clamored to get out and refused to look each other in the eye.

There was a great deal of work to be done. They set up the tents, made a fire ring, and began to prepare dinner. When the sun set, they built up the campfire and sat nearby at the picnic table playing poker. There was still tension between Bree and Lynette, but they did a good job of hiding it and pretending everything was fine. Edie and Susan didn't suspect anything. Lynette stared into the fire, seeing Bree in everything, even the bright flickering flames. She announced she was going to sleep, and headed into the tent that she knew she would be occupying with Bree.

Later, Bree came into the tent and hoped Lynette was already asleep. Bree quietly settled into bed, feeling incredibly tired, but she couldn't sleep. Her body was tense, she felt way too hot, and she was fully aware of Lynette's body just a foot away.

Lynette was awake too, and now she had to endure the sound of Bree's soft breathing. She kept her hands at her sides, afraid to touch herself in any way. The thin sheet on top of her felt too constricting. She heard Bree elicit a whimper and a new surge of arousal coursed through her. Lynette squeezed her thighs together, wanting to touch herself. She didn't know how she was going to get to sleep without relieving these deliciously torturous feelings. She even contemplated getting up and going out into the woods to masturbate, but from experience, she knew that it would probably only make it worse. So she lay still for another hour, hoping that sleep would come, or that Bree would roll over on top of her and fuck her senseless. The thought caused her to sigh loudly.

"Lynette, are you awake?" Bree sounded upset.

"Um..yeah. I'm awake," Lynette felt a pang of guilt. "What is it, Bree?"

"I can't sleep. Can we talk?" Bree turned away from Lynette, unable to look at her.

"Sure. How are you feeling?"

"About what?" Bree didn't want to launch into anything without clarification.

"Life in general. Really, tell me how you feel about…everything."

"Truthfully, I'm feeling confused. Everything is so complicated. My son hates me, I barely see my daughter and she is…ungrateful, to say the least. Rex is…" Bree's composure shattered and the lump in her throat made it so she couldn't continue speaking.

Worried, Lynette moved closer to comfort her and stroke her hair. Bree turned over and both women hesitated before embracing.

"We need to discuss the car ride," Bree said quietly as her tears subsided and a different feeling took over. "You see, lately, no...maybe... actually, for a long time now I've had certain impulses…" Bree abruptly stopped talking and sat up.

"It's okay—I'm with you, go on," Lynette coaxed her, but Bree was listening to something outside. She put her hand over Lynette's mouth.

"I think it's a bear…or a really big raccoon," Bree grabbed her shotgun and quietly unlatched the case.

Outside the tent a huge bear was mauling over a can of peanuts that Susan had left on the picnic table. Bree loaded the gun, poked her head out and took aim.

"Bree, you can't kill it! It might be a mother bear with baby cubs," Lynette tried to pull Bree back inside.

"It's either the bear or us," Bree hissed her eyes focused on the bear.

"Just fire a warning shot to scare it away," Lynette offered.

Bree stopped whispering and began to shout, "No, we need to talk as a loud as possible because the sound of human voices alerts it to the fact that we are not good to eat, and if that doesn't work we have to look big and menacing. If that doesn't work I'll shoot it right between the eyes."

The bear reared up, sniffed the peanuts one last time, and began to retreat.

"It heard us, and it's leaving," Lynette said watching the bear gallop off into the night.

"Susan!" Bree screamed. A groggy Susan emerged from her tent, "what?"

"You almost just got eaten by a bear, because you left those peanuts out. Just letting you know," Bree retreated into the tent and put her gun away.

"Is that why you guys are shouting?" Susan asked confused before falling back asleep, unfazed. Bree didn't answer.

"We could have been eaten by a bear," Lynette said, adrenaline racing through her.

"To think of it!" Bree's heart pounded and her head filled with ideas of what could have been the last moments of her life and all the things she had yet to do.

Lynette's thinking had veered down the same path, and she wanted to get Bree back onto her train of thought pre-bear attack.

"Can I try something?" Lynette asked as casually as possible, but her tone betrayed her.

"Uh-huh…please," Bree purred, falling immediately under a spell, and it seemed as though all of the oxygen had left the tent. Lynette awkwardly scooted closer to Bree, who sat, legs folded, on top of the sleeping bag. The distance between them narrowed until only a few inches of space existed. They remained in place, neither daring to move closer- looking at each other and growing more aroused. The heat was unbearable and their short, hot gasps seemed deafening in the still night.

Bree swallowed and looked at Lynette through half-lidded eyes, and saw Lynette's own eyes darken with desire. She leaned forward and bridged the gap between them. Their lips touched, coming together like a magnetic force. The kiss stayed chaste for a few moments and then became hungry. Lynette laced her fingers in Bree's hair to pull her closer, bringing Bree to her knees. Bree wrapped her arms around Lynette's neck.

Sparks were definitely flying, and Bree couldn't get enough of Lynette's warm mouth. Finally, they both paused to regard each other and catch their breath. As they stared at one another, they shared a wide-eyed acknowledgement—a realization about the all consuming thing that had taken a hold of them. Lynette surrendered to it first, never one to wait, and lunged forward to plant kisses on Bree's exposed neck. Bree hesitated momentarily, but gave up completely, as tingles of pleasure radiated through her body like radar. A loud, hoarse moan escaped one of the women, and they are quickly reminded that they have to be quiet as Susan and Edie's tent is so close by. This added to the perceived naughtiness of their actions, arousing them more. Lynette lightly ran her fingernails over Bree's t-shirt-clad breasts.

Pleased to discover Bree wasn't encumbered by a bra, Lynette sucked in a nipple, wetting the thin material, and then slid her hands under the shirt and up Bree's smooth sides. Bree sat back on her knees, her hands slack beside her, and arched into Lynette's touch. Lost in the sensation, the word 'more' echoed in Bree's foggy mind and her shirt slipped off, seemingly on its own. Lynette's shirt soon followed, and one more barrier between them was removed. Again, they sat back staring at one another in the dark. Bree knew what she wanted, but she didn't know why she wanted 'this'. She felt determined to find out, and things were moving fast. The lust was undeniable, and the first time their topless torsos touched all thoughts melted away. They purely clung together—hands roaming and hips grinding.

Bree's fingers paced back and forth against Lynette's stomach, so close to her heat. Their mouths continued to collide, and their hips bumped together, seeking contact and release. Lynette spread her legs and implored Bree to touch her. Bree carefully pulled Lynette closer and positioned her straight in front of her. Bree took a deep breath, unsure of what to do, and then she looked directly into her eyes and slowly slid her hand past the waistband of Lynette's shorts.

She tried to read her for a reaction, hoping to find guidance. Bree's fingers softly brushed Lynette's clit and they both gasped. Bree smiled in wonder and pulled Lynette's body against her own as she continued her exploration. Through Lynette's tremors, moans and flinches, Bree felt as if she was touching herself—yet it was so odd and exciting to touch another woman in this way. Bree firmly pressed on Lynette's clit with her thumb before pushing two fingers inside of her. Lynette grabbed Bree's arm in surprise to steady herself.

"Oh, God, I can't believe this," Lynette whispered.

"What?" Bree asked distracted, thrusting her fingers a little faster to match the increased pace of Lynette's hips.

"You…fu…fucking me," Lynette's words came out thick and heavy, like her tongue couldn't quite form them correctly. Normally, coarse language disgusted Bree, but the way Lynette uttered it at that moment made Bree crave her even more. She pushed Lynette onto her back and climbed on top of her in one fluid motion, as she was suddenly overcome with desire to taste the wetness that now covered her fingers. Bree licked her lips and used her free hand to pull off Lynette's shorts.

Lynette was already on the verge of coming, and Bree's forceful action had made her closer than ever. Bree no longer hesitated, her tongue made contact with Lynette causing her hips to buck involuntarily. The sensation of Bree's soft tongue circling her clit, Bree's fingers inside her, and Bree's silky hair tickling her inner thighs combined, was too much for Lynette to process and her orgasm overtook her, and she felt like she had hurtled out of the earth's gravitational pull.

A few minutes later, Lynette's breathing finally returned to a relatively normal rate, and she could once again think clearly. Her first thought was to make Bree feel like she had just felt, and with that she swooped down on her, immediately removing her pants and underwear. She practically ripped them off. Bree laughed, so overcome with delight, as Lynette hungrily kissed her stomach all the way down, while Bree impatiently rubbed her thighs together.

"Lynette, I seriously…need…" Bree couldn't ask for what she needed, but she luckily didn't have to because Lynette was already well on her way to pleasing her. Bree began writhing in ecstasy the moment Lynette tentatively touched her. Bree propped herself up on her elbows. Sweat glistened on her chest and her damp hair stuck to her shoulders. She watched Lynette delicately lap at her folds like a kitten in a bowl of cream. The feeling of being tenderly taken care of filled Bree with a sense of love she had never previously known, and tears slipped out of her eyes before she pressed them closed and experienced the most earth-shattering climax of her life. Lynette pulled the sheet over and they huddled together. The night had finally cooled, and the temperature had finally become tolerable.

Just before dawn, Bree slipped out of their embrace, dressed in her fitted camouflage suit, grabbed her gun, and silently headed out into the woods.

Chapter 2

Bree missed hunting terribly since there wasn't much opportunity for her to shoot things in her day to day life on Wisteria Lane. She took the opportunity to be surrounded by nature and the quiet of the early morning. She smiled each time she remembered her night with Lynette. She felt catlike, feral like a lioness stalking a prey for her cubs. She hiked out into the dense forest hoping to find a flock of Wild Turkeys, and it didn't take long for her to find them. She took aim at the biggest, fattest turkey she saw and effortlessly killed it. She then retrieved it, chopped off it's head, plucked it, cleaned it and had it marinated and roasting over a fire on a homemade rotisserie device before anyone else even woke up.

When she had finished preparing the turkey, she crawled into the tent to kiss Lynette awake.

"Hey, where have you been?" Lynette asked groggily as Bree planted impatient kisses all over her.

"Hunting," Bree answered between kisses. Her face lit up as she said the word and she slinked her way up Lynette body and snuggled up against her. Lynette caressed Bree's cheek and then gently removed a leaf from her hair.

"Did you shoot anything?"

"I've got a turkey roasting over the fire right now," Bree leaned in to kiss her lips, but before she succeeded she pulled back and sneezed loudly. Lynette jumped back, and said, "Bless you." Bree sneezed four more times before she got herself under control.

"My allergies! I forgot my antihistamines, and my last pill must have worn off."

"You really have allergies? I thought that antihistamine excuse was just…an excuse."

"No, I really do have severe allergies, and I'm about to turn into a gushing fountain of mucus if I don't get my pills."

"Okay, no need to get hysterical or graphic there. Hold it together, Bree."

From outside the tent Susan called, "Hey are two up? Someone left us a turkey."

Bree stormed out of the tent, "that wasn't just someone—that was me," she informed Susan.

"Oh, wow. Did you sleep well? You seem a little cranky."

"I forgot my allergy pills, so I'm not feeling so hot right now," Bree punctuated with a fresh wet sneeze.

"Oh, well Gabby just called and she's decided to come up and join us. I'll give her a call and she can get your pills before she leaves," Susan said with a great amount of enthusiasm.

"That's good news. Call her now before she leaves. By the time she gets here I'll just be a puddle of allergic sickness," Bree said morbidly.

"She's flying, she'll be here in about an hour and half," Susan said shaking her head in disbelief.

"Wow! She really knows how to rough it," Lynette said emerging from the tent fully dressed. She threw Bree a look and then her attention focused on the succulent turkey roasting.

Edie emerged from the woods carrying a huge basket of berries which she happily plopped into her mouth. She offered the raspberries and blackberries to the other ladies and greeted them. No one said anything about her outfit, which consisted of a tiny bikini top and an even tinier pair of white shorts.

"Good morning, Edie. I can't believe you got up early and picked berries." Susan smiled and took a berry.

"Good morning my ass, I had to get out of that tent—Mayer's bony elbows were wedging their way between my ribs all damn night," Edie said exasperated wiping her forehead on a towel. "How'd you guys sleep?"

"Fine"

"Great"

Lynette and Bree answered quickly and in an overly casual manner.

"Yeah, you certainly look refreshed, Lynette. But Bree, pardon me for saying so, you look awful," Edie said frowning.

Everyone turned to look at Bree, whose usual perfect complexion was marred by riotous red stripes emanating from her eyes, nose and mouth.

"Danielle took Gabby my antihistamines and hopefully Gabby will be here soon."

"Great the more the merrier," Edie walked over to the turkey, "Good work Bree- this is gonna be good," on that sentiment, Edie rubbed her hands together and went to gather her sunbathing equipment.

Bree and Lynette cleaned up around the campsite, and Susan read magazines at the picnic table. After awhile, Gabby pulled up in a huge, pimped out RV. She hopped out and ran over to the girls as fast as her high heels could carry her.

"Hi girls! Bree, here, Danielle caught me just in time," Gabby handed Bree her drugs and she took two immediately. "I'm so excited to be camping with you guys. I felt like I was really missing out. I brought a beauty kit!

Lynette welcomed her and Bree checked on the turkey. "Gabby, are you hungry? The turkey's just about done and it's lunch time."

The woman all gathered around the table and Bree served the turkey accompanied by potatoes and fresh sweet corn that she had brought along. The turkey tasted delicious and after the large lunch everyone wanted to nap. It was too hot to even move. Bree's allergies subsided and she lathered on sunscreen. Lynette looked over expense reports from work as Gabby painted her toenails gold. Susan painted Edie's and they generally had a fun afternoon. The day passed quickly, and at sunset the women decided to hike up the hill to watch the sunset. Gabby struggled in her heels and complained, but she when she saw the beautiful sunset over the lake, she was definitely glad she had come.

After the sun had set and the women headed back down to the campsite for a fire, Lynette and Bree, dying for some private time, took a hike together down to the lake.

Bree led Lynette by the hand straight down to the water. Both displayed a look of mischief.

"I wanted to come do this all day, but the sun was far too hot. I would have burned up," Bree said as she immodestly stripped off her clothes. Lynette followed her and naked they walked down into the lake. The water was almost clear and the bottom was perfectly sandy. The moonlight reflected over the still mercury colored water, until Lynette pushed Bree down and ran off kicking water up behind her. Bree recovered quickly and went chasing after Lynette until the water got deep enough where they could no longer run but had to swim.

Bree caught Lynette by the arm and she stopped swimming. Panting from exertion, their legs muscles tingling from the working out different muscles, they treaded water momentarily, and began to splash each other- giggling and dodging the sharp blasts of water. Bree dunked Lynette under and when she recovered Lynette grabbed Bree and flipped her over. Suddenly they became aware of their aloneness in the dense woods. The sounds they made only rivaling the buzzing of insects and the croaking of frogs.

Lynette said, "Let's just float."

They relaxed into the water, looking up into the sky, drifting soundlessly and holding hands. Lynette only heard the beating of her own heart, and she could feel the water lightly evaporating off of her exposed chest. Bree breathed in the warm night air, and held her eyes closed tight. Eventually, an inexplicable force called Bree up and she felt joyful and full of life, and most importantly- she just had to kiss Lynette. So she moved closer and encircled her body, pulling her up and into a sweet, cool kiss.

The kiss grew hotter and hungrier under the moonlight, as they bounced along through the water, spinning as their bodies collided together- slick and squashy. Lynette effortlessly wrapped her legs around Bree, who breathed quietly, "You're so lovely."

The sounds ceased to be heard, as only their bodies seemed to exist in the steamy night. Bree pulled away to steal a glance at Lynette, and when she moved back in to kiss her, Lynette dipped under water. Confused, Bree looked around before she felt Lynette tickling her, and kissing her body under water. Bree dipped under to, and although they couldn't see one another, there was no need because they could feel each other.

They came up for air, and even before they had fully breathed in, they found their lips and bodies mashed together again. Lynette weaved her hand down Bree's taut sides and dipped into the water, seeking out her clit. Bree gasped, and if Lynette hadn't been holding onto her, she may have just let herself drown in sheer pleasure.

Bree moved her hands down to Lynette's body and began to mimic Lynette's movements. Both women teased each other, looking into one another's eyes- a gesture of implicit trust. They fit tightly together, using one another for leverage. Lynette's whimpered encouragements and her hand working feverishly on her body sent Bree into a complete, intense, hovering orgasm. Feeling Bree's body shudder caused Lynette's breathing to cease keeping rhythm and she came to sound of her own ragged gasps. They leaned back and let the water carry their limp bodies out to the middle of the lake. Bree pulled Lynette into a long hug, and inhaled deeply, "what did I do without you?"

"I can't even remember," Lynette sighed.

Reluctantly, Bree posed that they go back to the campsite before the other's started to worry. They started swimming back, when Susan, Edie and Gabby appeared on the edge of the lake.

"What are you guys doing?" Susan yelled.

"They're skinny dipping, duh," Edie said. "And it looks like fun. She ripped off her tank top and ran out to join Bree and Lynette.

"I am not getting into that dirty lake," Gabby said defiantly.

"Gabby, this is one of the cleanest lakes in the whole country. Trust me, nothing will bite or disease you," Susan said as she debated whether to go in for a swim as well.

"It is awfully hot out here," Gabby said.

Bree had stopped swimming; she was horrified and worried that the others had seen her and Lynette kissing. She soon discerned from the overall casual attitude that they hadn't seen anything. Lynette swam up to Bree, and rested her hand on her thigh. Even though it was under water, Bree brushed it off, feeling uncomfortable. As Lynette flipped her hair back, sending a spray of water across the lake she said, "We've got company."

Edie rapidly approached them. "We came out here looking for you two- you've been gone for close to two hours."

"Has it really been that long?" Lynette asked surprised.

"Yes, it has," Bree said decisively, "and I've been in this water for so long, I'm going to turn into a prune. I think Lynette and I had better head back to camp and get dried off. Don't you agree, Lynette?"

"I do agree," Lynette swam in and grabbed for her clothes.

"Hey where are you going?" Gabby asked as she splashed into the lake.

"Bree and I were just coming out when you guys showed up," Lynette said.

"Have fun. See you at camp," Bree said to Susan as she made her way out of the water, thankful that the moon had gone behind a cloud so no one could see her naked form.

Bree and Lynette carelessly dressed and headed back to camp. Bree sprayed her hair with leave in conditioner and dried herself off properly, before slathering on the lotion.

"Gabby said we can sleep in the RV, its big enough for all of us," Lynette said.

"Do you want to sleep in the RV, or would you rather sleep in the tent…with me?" Bree asked coyly.

"That's a no brainer." Lynette followed Bree into the tent.


End file.
